Talk:Milky Tea
I have edited this entry and removed mentions of published comics as the website linked does not list any actual published work at this time. If there are projects in the process of being created and they have a debut/release date annouced then it's open to discussion as to wither to include them or not but given the nature of comics alot of projects fail to make print and it can be confusing and misleading to have comics listed on a wiki that don't yet exist and it is better to keep updates on project status on the website which is linked and update the wiki entry if/when the projects is finished. If there are published comics already in print or published on the web please list the names of the publications and if possible year of publication and source links. (Ztoical 00:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) :: Just because it is not listed on the website does not mean they don't exist. We have several comics we have sold under the name Milky Tea. The reason they are not listed on the website is because they have gone out of print and our artists do not wish to get them renewed as a lot of them are old work. We tend to sell them at events and such, we prefer it to selling them online. We work exactly the same as zenpop, who are listed as publishers. Infact, zenpop is pretty much our sister group. I am the founder of Milky Tea, and am quite good friends with ellen woods, the founder of Zenpop, we talk about publishing comics all the time. I would hardly put "we are a publishing group" if we do not publish. As well, some of our comics were published in zenpop magazine. On the cover there, see the comic that says "Momo & Zenpou"? Yeah, that's by me, and is published under Milky Tea. If you ask people who attended Eirtakon last year, they would even say I was selling comics, because I was infact, selling them, because they, infact, exist. Really, I think it is quite presumptuous to just delete the paragraph, if you look at our members deviantart pages you can even see some covers and sample pages in their galleries, even on the link on the page to our deviantart group, it is there in the group's gallery. Still, I do not also understand why the animation part of the paragraph was changed, either. We do produce animations, people even commission us to make them. Some (granted, old) animations are on our website. There was no plausable reason for that to be deleted at all. And yes, currently, there are 2 works in progress which are aimed to be released in August - One is a continuation of "Momo and Zenpou", co-written by my fellow Zenpop member Brian and other Milky Tea members, and another is a collaboration of short stories about our mascot, which we aim to release in August for an upcoming convention. I don't feel I need to write anymore on this topic, the fact that a Milky Tea comic was released in Zenpop magazine is evidence enough as you already know of the magazine's publication. - Jadii 14:01, July 7, 2010 (GMT) All you have to do is list the names of the comics and if possible publication dates of the comics even if they are out of print. Regarding animation, this is a wiki for Irish comics not animation. For example while the Cartoon Saloon animation studio is listed you'll notice the entry is focused on the comics produced by the studio not it's animation productions. Even though several comic book artists listed on this wiki worked on "The Secret of Kells" the animated film itself does not have a wiki entry but the comic book based on the film does. (Ztoical 13:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) :I think I need to step in now. Things are getting a bit heated, and I don't think they need to. We have some new contributors from the Zenpop/Milky Tea crowd, and I for one am glad to have them, but I think we're in danger of scaring them off with an over-confrontational editing style. :Yes, the focus of the wiki is comics, but that doesn't mean we can't also mention if someone also does animation, or paints, or writes novels or whatever other artforms they might work in. Ztoical, your own article is mainly about your comics work, but also mentions that you're an animator and illustrator - and I don't see the harm in that, in fact I think it's right and proper. Comics don't exist in isolation, and comics artists are multi-faceted people. --Patrick Brown 14:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough Paddy, in my defence I was simply making edits based on the precedence of existing entries as while several individuals are indeed listed as animators and have mention of their animation work, group or company entries such as the aforementioned Cartoon Saloon entry do not focus on the animation work but on the comic book work. Perhaps more expanded guideline for contributors would be worth looking into along with the already under discussion thread on images? (Ztoical 14:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC))